


Two Or Three Things

by notthegoblin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Waverly is a tiny ball of rage, diner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthegoblin/pseuds/notthegoblin
Summary: Wayhaught Diner AU. Nicole's a waitress, Waverly's a regular (and a regular badass), gayness ensues





	1. Diner Puppy

Waverly’s POV

 

Waverly Earp’s life had never been stable in any sense of the word. People were fickle and always dipping in and out of her life, often out of their own lives too. But among all the things that changed and moved beyond her control two things stayed stable, her books and her diner. In the heart of downtown Purgatory there was an old diner called Shorty’s that had been there since before the internet and looked like it. Since she was a kid Waverly would go there and read her books tucked away in the corner with a plate of fries and a strawberry milkshake she dipped them in. When everything changed and when everything hurt there was always her booth with her books where everything stayed and nothing hurt.

Recently though one thing about Shorty’s had changed, not all too unfortunately, they had hired a new waitress. A redheaded puppy named Nicole. She had recently moved to town to finish her degree before heading to the police academy. To finance her education she picked up a few shifts at Shorty’s. One of her shifts happened to land perfectly with Waverly’s standing reservation. Waverly tried to drop by as much as possible, but being a student with a job she stayed quite busy. However she always kept her Thursday slot, no negotiating about it. Being the greasy spoon it was Shorty’s didn’t really have reservations, but everyone who worked their knew the deal. Every Thursday after work Waverly would come in, sit in her booth, read her book, and eat her food. And more recently flirt awkwardly with Nicole. 

Just like every Thursday Waverly was sitting in her corner booth with a book in one hand and a fry in the other, her milkshake straw sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she focused intently. She was so focused she didn’t notice Nicole come over. Nicole stood and waited for Waverly to notice her, but once it became evident she was gone, lost to the book, Nicole cleared her throat. Waverly registered reality was calling and looked up at Nicole, the straw still hanging from her mouth. 

“Do you need anything else, Wav?” Nicole asked, smiling that dimply smile of hers. Those dimples gave Waverly palpitations.

“Um,” Waverly started, realizing she still had the straw in her mouth. She quickly dropped it back in the glass before stammering out, “Um, no, no thank you. I’m good.”

“Okay,” Nicole responded with a slight grin, “Whatcha reading?”

“Oh, uh, nothing really, just some light reading for funsies,” Waverly said, wishing her foot was literally in her mouth instead of figuratively because at least then she wouldn’t be able to speak.

Nicole leaned down to get a look at the cover.

“The Unabridged Bestiary of Demonic Beings,” Nicole said, with a curious smirk, “Now if that doesn’t scream light and funsies I don’t know what does.”

“Well what do you do for fun, officer Haught? Eat donuts and criticize peoples reading choices,” Waverly responded with an adorable little glare.

“Not an officer yet,” Nicole responded before adding, “And I’d be more than happy to show you what I do for fun.”

The way Nicole’s eyes went from amused to deliciously predatory in an instant made Waverly’s brain stutter and mouth go dry.

“Um, uh,” Waverly stuttered out, feeling the blush on her face.

Thankfully or unfortunately a customer started snapping her fingers at Nicole, cutting the conversation short. Waverly wasn’t sure if she wanted to smack the lady for interrupting them or thank her for saving what was left of her dignity. Either way she didn't appreciate the snapping. Nicole may have been a puppy, but she wasn't some dog to be summoned.

“I’ve gotta go. Enjoy your book Waverly.”

With that Nicole strolled off to tend to other customers, leaving Waverly to awkwardly mutter a goodbye before burying herself back in the book. This place may be stability and comfort incarnate to Waverly, but its newest employee seemed determined to knock her off balance and make her uncomfortable in the sweetest way. Waverly hoped she will have recovered by next Thursday.


	2. Puppy Meet Sunshine

Nicole’s POV

 

Nicole Haught remembers the first time she met Waverly. She’d already heard plenty about her before seeing her and based on what she knew she was expecting some ethereal being of pure goodness. Upon seeing her the first time Nicole decided she slightly underestimated.

Nicole could feel her heart speed up in anticipation and anxiety as she walked over. She tried her best to put on an air of casual swagger, hoping it would mask the truly anxious gay mess she was inside. Nicole stopped next to Waverly and waited for her to put down her book. She did and looked up at Nicole with a smile that made her heart stutter and threaten to stop. But today was not the day she would be killed by a pretty girl related cardiac episode.

Instead she smiled back as confidently as she could and said, “Hi. What can I get you?”

“The usual,” Waverly said before adding, “Oh, but you’re new here and wouldn’t know what that is would you.”

“I bet I can guess what it is though,” Nicole responded.

“Really?” Waverly looked at her skeptically, “Okay. What does the winner get?”

Nicole wanted to say winner gets the losers number, but decided against it.

“If I can guess right I get to pick your dessert,” Nicole said.

“Already off to a rocky start. I only get dessert on special occasions,” Waverly said, “But okay.”

If only she knew Nicole knew this and had decided this was a special occasion. It’s not every day you meet someone like Waverly Earp.

“What do I get if you get it wrong?” Waverly asked.

“I’ll pay for your meal. This one or one at a future time. Your choice,”

Waverly paused, looking Nicole over with a renewed curiosity, before sticking her hand out.

“Deal,”

Nicole took her hand and shook.

“Deal,”

“You get three tries,” Waverly said, “I don’t want to take your money without a fair fight.”

Little did she know Nicole would only need one guess. Waverly was such a fixture her dining habits there were basically part of the newbie training.

“Okay. Let me think,” Nicole said, pretending to ponder it, “Hmm. I’m going to say french fries and a strawberry milkshake.”

Waverly’s self-assured grin quickly dissipated into one of confusion. Nicole just grinned smugly.

“How did you know that?” Waverly asked, confusion turning into thoughtful wariness.

“I promise I’m not a stalker. Chrissy told me. She said it was part of my training,”

“You cheated, you little shit,” Waverly said, looking scandalized, “This game was rigged.”

“Yup,” Nicole responded, gleefully popping the p, “But I still won, so just sit here an await your mystery dessert.”

Waverly glowered at her, “You are a cheater Nicole… What’s your last name?”

“Haught,”

“Of course,” Waverly muttered to herself before adding, “Well Nicole Haught you are a cheater and the only hot you are is a liar liar pants on fire.”

Nicole chuckled. This girl was adorable.

Leaning a bit too far into Waverly’s personal space and without breaking eye contact Nicole said, “You sure about that,” and wiggled an eyebrow.

She stayed there for a moment as Waverly’s face pinked up, unable to break eye contact.

Finally she leaned forward a little. Waverly leaned in in response, never breaking eye contact. Just as they got precariously close Nicole spoke.

“I’ll be back in a moment with your food.”

She quickly leaned back and strode off to the kitchen, grinning the whole time. After putting the order in she looked back at Waverly who quickly grabbed a book and pretended to be reading it instead of staring at Nicole. Nicole wondered if she realized it was upside down.


	3. Sunburn

Waverly POV

 

Another Thursday rolled around and Waverly was back in her booth, armed with a book in a language no else there could even recognize and her usual. It was late and it had been a particularly long day so Waverly was two milkshakes deep with no sign of stopping.

“You know drinking won’t solve your problems. Sugars not the solution,” Nicole said, handing Waverly her third milkshake,

“You’re right, it’s a compound,” Waverly responded with a glum snark.

“Rough day?”

“Like you would not believe,” Waverly grumbled and promptly began downing the milkshake.

“What happened?” Nicole asked, sitting across from Waverly.

“Nothing, really,” Waverly tried to brush her off, “I’m fine. Get back to work.”

Nicole looked around at the empty diner before looking back to Waverly. She appraised Waverly’s fake smile that said I’m fine you can go, but screamed I need to talk but I don’t want to bother you.

“Spill or I’m confiscating your milkshake,” Nicole threatened.

Waverly defensively pulled her milkshake toward herself and glared at Nicole, daring her to try.

Nicole shot back a look of gentle concern and Waverly broke.

“Fine” she started, but that’s as far a she got before a group of people came in. Ten minutes before closing.

Nicole looked at them and sighed deeply. Turning back to Waverly

“I have to go deal with them,” Nicole said, “But hold that thought. I want to hear whatever has you on a milkshake bender.”

“Okay,” Waverly responded.

She watched Nicole help the poorly timed group of people. Her face took on this customer service quality. She smiled brightly, but it’s not her smile. Waverly knows better.

Once she’d taken their orders Nicole disappeared to bestow the unfortunate news of another order on the cook. Waverly sipped on her milkshake and glowered at the group.

A family of five. Three kids under the age of 13 who were making a ruckus and generally being brats, a father who looked like a barely animated corpse with a hairline more receded than his will to live, and finally a mother who had the look of a PTA president and the air and hair of someone who wanted to speak to the manager.

It doesn’t take long after Nicole returns with their meal for her to confirm what her haircut represents. Nicole had barely taken two steps after delivering their meal before she was snapping and saying miss, excuse me.

Nicole grimaces and slaps a smile on her face like only someone who has worked in the service industry can before turning back to them.

“Yes?”

“This isn’t what I ordered. I said no pickles. There’s pickles,” the woman said, “Are you stupid or something? How hard can it be to remember no pickles? God, these silly entitled millenials can’t do anything.”

“I am very sorry ma’am,” Nicole started but was cut off.

“Ma’am? Do I look like ma’am to you?” the woman asked, scandalized by Nicole insinuating she was an adult woman with her use of that address.

Nicole started to smile and apologize like any well conditioned service industry employee would, but she didn’t get a chance as she was once again interrupted. This time by Waverly.

“No you don’t look like a ma’am, you look like a pain in the ass,” Waverly barked from her seat.

The woman turned her indignation on Waverly. “Excuse me?”

“You’re excused,” Waverly responded coolly.

With that and a loud scoff the woman got up and stalked over to Waverly. Leaning across the table to hover over her she barked with all the ferocity of a babyboomer getting their coupon declined for being expired “Who do you think you are? You do not speak to me like that. Do you know who I am?”

“I know you’re in my face and you should back your I-just-use-it-for-cooking wine breath up right now,”

“Now you listen her you little---!”

“No! You listen,” Waverly cut her off, standing up and making her back up.

On her feet Waverly is still shorter than the woman, but her anger evens it out. Much like a honey badger, tiny but that fucker will tear you to shreds if you test it.

“Not only do you come in here ten minutes before closing with your combover husk of a husband and demonic destined for juvie or politics spawn messing up this fine establishment and inconveniencing all of its employees you have the audacity to be a complete and utter pain in the ass, leaves-bible-verses-as-tips, asks “can I see the manager” when you get sent to hell for you crimes against humanity, entitled white-trash suburbanite shitwizard the whole time to the nicest, most amazing woman in the whole world. Honestly how fucking dare you!” Waverly spits at her, “Take the fucking pickles off your burger, stick it in that sewage pipe you call a mouth, and get the fuck out after leaving one hell of a tip for all the booze or therapy Nicole will need for dealing with your dumb ass. Gosh!”

The woman had turned several shades of red and purple as Waverly ranted leaving her with a facial expression akin to a tomato possessing the rage of 1000 suburbanites fighting for the last flatscreen on Black Friday.

Nicole stood frozen in fear of the impending explosion of the woman and in awe of Waverly. She’s not sure if she’s more terrified of the woman or in awe of, and kind of turned on by, Waverly.

Waverly awaited the cataclysmic rage of the woman. Totally ready to go for round two.

But it didn’t come. The woman turned from a simmering ball of rage to pure ice. Turning on her heel, she grabbed her family, and dragged them out the door only stopping to look at Waverly and say, "People like you are ruining our country and I never dine here again."

"Fine by me," Waver said, "Have a nice evening."

The woman glares and said "Yelp will here about this," before exiting.

Nicole and Waverly watched them go and once they are out of sight Nicole released the breath she’s been holding since Waverly went off.

“Holy shit Waverly,” Nicole said.

“Yeah,” Waverly said, still simmering, “Can you believe her? So rude.”

Nicole chuckled to herself, angry Waverly is adorable.

“I’m fine. I’ve had worse customers,” Nicole said, but Waverly’s not really listening.

“I mean what right does she have to talk to you like that?” Waverly ranted,” Snapping her fingers at you, calling you stupid and entitled. You deserve respect. You’re a good person and you're so smart and amazing and….”

Before Waverly could continue her rant Nicole grabbed her by the face and looked her in the eye. That made Waverly stop.

“Relax Waverly. She’s gone, I’m fine, you’ve defended my honor. Just take a breath and settle,” Nicole said, “Okay?”

“Okay,” Waverly muttered, now less a ball of rage and more a ball of dazed.

They stayed there for a moment, Nicole’s hands holding Waverly’s face, eyes locked, until Waverly spoke again.

“You know traditionally after saving the girl the hero gets a kiss,” Waverly said.

“Oh yeah?” Nicole said, leaning in just a bit, leaving the decision up to Waverly.

“Yeah,” Waverly said, leaning in, her hands moving from her sides to Nicole’s.

They kept their eyes locked as they drew closer until their lips were a breath apart. Waverly leaned the last bit forward and captured Nicole’s lips in a gentle but forceful kiss. Passion wrapped in the comfort of familiarity and trust. Nicole responded immediately, her hands moving from the sides of Waverly’s face to tangle in her hair and hold the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

The two were so wrapped up in each other they didn’t hear Gus come out of the kitchen.

The two broke apart as she let out a sharp bark of laughter. They both sported deep blushes and expressions of unapologetic embarrassment.

“Hey Shorty! I won, pay up,” Gus shouted back into the kitchen to Shorty. Unknown to Waverly and Nicole the employees at the diner had a running bet on when those two would finally get together. Lucky for Gus it was her week.

“You two get out of here before we get a health code violation,” Gus said before heading back into the kitchen, chuckling to herself.

Waverly’s life had never been stable except for two things, her books and her diner. But as she looks up at Nicole she can’t help but hope she can add a third thing to that list.


End file.
